


Home Is Where The Padalecki Is

by Charli



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RPF, Schmoop, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jared rests the folded newspaper against the steering wheel and continues doing the crossword while he waits.  He’s pretty sure that a nine letter word for marriage isn’t Padackles…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Padalecki Is

Jared sits in the car, sunglasses hiding his eyes and baseball cap pulled down low over his face. He’s trying to look like a man who is trying not to draw attention to himself. But as he catches sight of himself in the rear view mirror, he realises that he actually looks like an actor on the run from Fox River Penitentiary. ‘Miller’s got nothing on me.’ He thinks as he slumps down low in the front seat.

The days without Jensen have been long ones. He can’t fill them with mourning, and sitting around in two day old shorts, eating candy and watching Dr Phil, because no one knows. And now that Jensen is coming home, he can’t celebrate. Can’t bake a cake or hang banners or even scatter rose petals in the bed, because no one knows. Besides, he tried the rose petal thing once and the dogs just ate them.

And now he’s being surreptitious in a rented Lexus and waiting impatiently for Jensen to message him to say he’s back on the ground. And at least that will mean one of them is, because since this whole affair started, Jared’s been walking on air. Well Nike Air Max 95 360 limited editions anyway. They were the first thing that Jensen gave him. The second was a life-affirming blow job in the back of his trailer during a break in filming.

Jared rests the folded newspaper against the steering wheel and continues doing the crossword while he waits. He’s pretty sure that a nine letter word for marriage isn’t Padackles, but he’s also pretty sure that the second letter is right, and it fits so what the hell.

He sings along to a Goo Goo Dolls song on the radio, he doesn’t know what it’s called but it seems to fit his mood nicely. He inserts Jensen’s name into the lyrics wherever he can, and just hearing the word makes him feel better.

Yoda’s voice suddenly emanates from his mobile, ‘message from the dark side there is’, and Jared can feel his excitement starting to rise. It’s crazy how this one person can make him feel like a teenager in love. He checks his phone.

 _where r u?_

Jared texts him back:

 _drk blue lexus_

As an after thought he adds:

 _missed you_

Jared waits patiently, but there is no response. Shit, shit, shit, he thinks. He knows that sometimes Jensen gets exasperated with him, that he can be over exuberant and boisterous. Jensen likes the quiet life and Jared likes the attention. And yet, when it’s just him and Jensen alone, he sometimes struggles for things to say. He doesn’t want to sound stupid or overly-eager. Kind of like now he thinks. He sighs heavily and winds the window down a crack.

He glances in the mirror and his heart physically skips a beat when he sees Jensen standing a short distance away, bags in hand, looking completely lost, and alone. Jared opens the car door and stands up. He whistles and Jensen turns, and this smile, this amazing ray-of-sunshine-light-up-the-whole-damn-world smile spreads across his face.

Jensen half walks, half runs towards the car and Jared is frozen with frustration. Can’t grab him, can’t hug him, can’t kiss the life out of him and whisper in his ear how much he has been missed.

Jensen’s sudden proximity jolts Jared back into life. Jensen looks tired, he’s got at least three days worth of stubble growth and his shirt is wrinkled. Like Jared, he’s wearing the requisite baseball cap and sunglasses of the not-wanting-to-be-recognised brigade. “Hey you.” Jared says softly, and holds his hands out for the bags.

“Hey yourself.” Comes the quiet response as Jared loads the bags into the trunk, and it takes all of Jared’s willpower not to jump him there and then.

Jensen climbs into the passenger seat and closes the door. Jared lets out another prolonged sigh and then gets into the drivers side. “So,” begins Jensen and he pulls off his cap and glasses and chucks them down into the footwell and grins at his co-star, “You missed me?”

The wait, the torment, the agony, is over. “Hell yes.” And Jared leans over for a kiss.

Jensen meets him halfway, lips already parted, hand reaching around to tangle itself in Jared’s hair and pull him in closer. The kiss is urgent and rough, Jensen’s stubble grazing Jared’s face. Their tongues meet and slide over each other, probing, searching, and mixing the tastes of cinnamon gum and stale coffee.

“Oh God,” Jared moans into Jensen’s mouth “God I missed you.”

Jensen says nothing, just kisses him harder and they are both suddenly very aware of the handbrake between them. And it’s hard and poking in all the wrong places. They pull apart, gasping slightly, lips puffy and cheeks flushed.

“I should go away more often.”

“No, no you shouldn’t.”

“You wanna think about getting us out of here before some bright spark decides to check out the two guys making out in short stay.”

Jared’s reluctant to release his hold on him, he wants to keep him close and bury his face in Jensen’s neck, even though he smells of airport and peanuts and too many shots of espresso. Jensen lets go first, “Dude you smell so good,” he says “all cinnamon gum and aftershave.” And as if he is reading Jared’s mind, he adds “I stink. I so need a shower.”

Jared starts the car, grinning and thinking ‘I can help with you that.’

It’s not that the drive to Jensen’s place is a long one, but to Jared, because he can’t touch him, it feels like it. Jared knows that if Jensen were the one driving he would totally be molesting him. But Jensen isn’t Jared, he doesn’t make quite so free with his hands when there’s sensible things like driving going on, and also he’s tired and over-caffeinated, which does not a good combination make.

They talk like normal people on the drive home. Normal, as in not like two guys who star in a hit TV show together and happen to be fucking each other. Normal, as in how was your trip, what did you do, who did you see? Jared bites on his tongue to resist the urge to blurt out asking “And who did you do?” he knows the whole jealously thing doesn’t become him. Besides he’s pretty sure he knows how to keep a man like Jensen happy. Okay not from actual experience granted, but he knows his cock has a charm all of its own. And when he’s pounding away in Jensen’s ass, he’s pretty damn certain that he’s the only thing, the only person that Jensen is thinking of.

Jensen’s place is like it always is, immaculate. Even without the cleaner coming in, he’s the kind of guy who picks up after himself. Jensen has a place for everything and everything is in its place, unlike Jared, who wreaks chaos wherever he goes; leaving a trail of candy wrappers, annotated scripts and half-chewed biros in his wake.

Jensen dumps his bags and hurries to the bathroom to clean up. Jared kicks his heels in the kitchen, picks up a jar, sets it down, picks up another one, opens the top and sniffs, puts that one down, and wonders whether Jensen is expecting him to join him in the shower; whether he wants him to join him.

Jared drums the counter top and he can hear Jensen singing in the shower.

And even though the sound of the shower is loud and the door is shut and he’s at the other end of the apartment, Jared is certain that Jensen is singing Celine Dion.

Jared kicks his shoes off in the kitchen, pulls his belt loose and dumps it on the counter. He pulls off his shirt and it drops to the floor, and he’s unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall as he hops quickly down the hall. His shorts are abandoned halfway across the bedroom and he pulls open the door to the bathroom and gets a face full of sandalwood-scented steam.

Excited, naked and aroused, Jared pulls open the shower stall and slips in behind a soapy Jensen.

His rendition of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ suddenly being brought to an abrupt halt, Jensen turns “Where were you?” he asks “See what I had to resort to singing to get you here. I thought you missed me?”

Jared runs his hands over Jensen’s wet body, loving every curve and freckle, every muscle, every bit of flesh. “I,” he says “am a stupid, stupid man. But you left in the first place.”

Jensen kisses him and the water runs down their faces, catching in eyelashes and bouncing off cheekbones. They slide their hands around each other, letting their bodies, their hard cocks, press together. Jensen reaches around and grabs Jared’s ass, “You want to know why I don’t mind going away?”

Jared nods and gently begins biting at the side of his neck. Jensen pushes him back and looks hard into his eyes, “I don’t mind,” he says, and one hand is on Jared’s shoulder and the other is caressing the side of his face, “Because I get to come home again.”

“I don’t understand.”

Jensen smiles, “Home is where you are.”

THE END


End file.
